


Slow Dance With You

by Opuscule_Owl



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opuscule_Owl/pseuds/Opuscule_Owl
Summary: Based on the song Slow Dance with You from Adventure Time by Babbeo Baggins! I have no right to the song! I do not own it!You stumble across Ben in the artefact room and see that he has brought a few muggle objects from home.
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Ben Copper/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Tumblr user @cyborg-squirrel for pointing out that it would be cassette tapes and not CDs

Ben ran his fingers fondly over the plastic cassette case, smiling as he thought of the songs on it that he loved. He had been devastated his first year at Hogwarts to learn that he couldn’t play his muggle music. However, that didn’t stop him from bringing the cassettes with him every year. He was in his fourth year now and still had a stash that he would tuck away in the artefact room, afraid that if he stored them in his dormitory his roommates would find them. They were a comfort to have around, but as Ben stared at the one in his hand, he ached to be able to hear his music again. The best he could do at the moment was sing in his head, maybe even hum if he felt like it. But it wasn’t the same.

Suddenly, he heard the door burst open and he jumped, dropping the tape on the floor. “Oh! Ben! Penny wants a feather for a potion she’s making. Figured I could find one here.” Ben relaxed. It was only [Y/N]. “What kind of feather?” he asked as he picked up the cassette case, trying to block it from view. “Peacock. Hey! Watcha got there?” you said. He quickly shoved the cassette tape in his robes’ pocket and stood up. “Nothing,” he said, turning to face you. But one look at your face told him you weren’t about to let it go. “Come on, Ben. You don’t need to hide things from me,” you pleaded, “I’m your friend.”

“It’s not important,” Ben said, waving a hand dismissively, “It’s a muggle thing.” He had hoped that mentioning that it was from his muggle life would disinterest you. But, unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Your eyes lit up causing Ben’s heart to beat a little faster. You always did seem to react to things in unexpected ways. “What kind of muggle thing?” you asked, very earnestly. Seeing how much your curiosity had peaked, Ben slowly took the tape out of his pocket and handed it to you. You took it carefully as if afraid to break it, and studied it closely. “It’s called a cassette tape,” Ben explained. You repeated the name quietly before asking, “What does it do?”

“It plays music,” Ben said. Again, you got visibly excited. “Really?! Can I hear it?!” You held it out to Ben so that he might show you the songs on it, but Ben just shook his head. “You need a cassette player and those don’t work at Hogwarts. No muggle technology does.” His heart sank as he watched this news cause your face to fall. He took the chance to take the cassette out of your hand and put it back in his pocket, guilty he couldn’t somehow let you hear it. But then, you seemed to get an idea, and you perked up. “Ben, could you sing one of the songs?” Ben eyes went wide and he felt his face heating up. He had never sung in front of someone. He was always too scared. “Oh um…well, I don’t know…I just…I don’t think that”

“Please,” you said, mercifully cutting off his stammering. Ben stared at you. You were looking at him with genuinely pleading eyes that caused his face to flush even more. He reasoned with himself that he could do this, at least this once. He quickly thought of a song that was short and with a melody that wasn’t too complicated. Taking a deep breath, he started to sing.

“Slow dance with you.” 

The first line came out shaking and offkey, but you didn’t seem to mind and you smiled at him encouragingly. Ben continued. “I just wanna slow dance with you.” This line came out better and he felt a slight swell in confidence. “I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, I got the blues I wanna…slow dance with you.” Ben paused as he was unsure if you wanted to hear more. It occurred to him that the last line he sang rang true to his plight. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but notice Bill's intelligence, or Charlie’s bravery or Barnaby’s strength and he would be discouraged. How could he impress you when such amazing guys surrounded you?

“Keep going,” you said in a hushed tone. Ben realized that you had drawn closer to him and his breath hitched. But as he prepared to sing the next verse, he got an idea. Slowly, carefully, he took your hand in his and placed his other hand gently on your upper back, too nervous to grab your waist. Your eyes widened, but you didn’t protest. You responded by resting your free hand on Ben’s shoulder. You both started to sway as he started singing again.

“Slow dance with you,” he sang, “I wanna slow dance with you.” You closed your eyes as Ben continued swaying you. He didn’t really know how to dance, so this was the best he could do. “Why don’t you take a chance? I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove. I wanna slow dance with you.” As the last few notes Ben sang hung in the air, he came to the painful realization that that was the end of the song. He had chosen to sing it with the hopes that it would be over quickly, but now he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t think he had ever been this close to you before. He was acutely aware of every tiny thing about your appearance and found himself humming the melody while just staring at you. Your eyes were still closed, with a small smile resting upon your face. He was so very tempted to lean forward and…

Your eyes fluttered open and Ben realized that he had stopped humming and swaying while admiring you. “Ben,” you said, very quietly, sending a shiver down his spine. “[Y/N],” he said back. He wanted desperately to do something brave and daring for once. To pull you to him and kiss you. But, to his frustration, he was frozen the way he was.

Suddenly, your eyes widened and Ben became afraid something he was doing gave away his inner thoughts. But you just said, “Hey! A peacock feather!” and broke away from his hold. He felt cold in your absence. You went behind Ben and came back around, triumphantly brandishing the long green and blue feather. “I better get this to Penny. I’ve kept her waiting.” Ben nodded, saying nothing as you turned around and started to leave. However, at the last moment, you turned back around. “Um…Ben?”

“Yes?” He responded, sounding more eager than he would have liked. “I…thank you…for singing to me and all… it was…nice”

“I liked singing to you,” he admitted honestly, “Send me an owl if you need a singer again.” You laughed before turning around and leaving. Ben smiled as he watched you go. After the door closed behind you, he felt the square-shaped lump that was the cassette in his pocket and smiled. He began to sing softly to himself.

“Slow dance with you. I just want to slow dance with you.” And after that encounter, he meant every one of those words.

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer support Ms. Rowling, but this game was fun to play and I'm proud of my work


End file.
